lawlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The King
The King is the second Lawl character to be made Chincherrinas. Moveset *B = Triforce of Courage: The King throws the Triforce in an attack similar to Din's Fire. *Side B = Dinner Throw: The King throws 3 types of food items (namely and in order, a hamburger, a sushi platter, and fried rice) There is a ⅓ chance that the item will land on the ground and heal it's respective amount of damage). *Up B = SQUADALA!!!: The King hops on Gwonam's magic carpet. If used correctly, it can be used to fly for an unpresidented amount of time. Dinner Throw can be used in conjunction with this. *Down B = Slippery Spill: The King spills the drink from it's goblet. When it's spilled on the ground, an enemy can trip on it. It can also be used as a projectile in mid-air. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. *Final Smash = Dinner Blaster: The screen zooms into Harkinian as he laughs evily, he then starts shooting a barage of hamburgers rapidly. It can cause damage and push opponents off the stage. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. The blaster can be aimed by moving the control stick up or down. Taunts and Cheer *Down Taunt = Puts his pointer finger up and says "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" *Side Taunt = Says "MAH BOI!" *Up Taunt = Sips his goblet and belches. `Victory/Lose Pose *Victory 1: "After you've scrubbed all the floors on Hyrule, then we can talk about mercy." *Victory 2: "I wonder what for dinner?" *Victory 3: Laughs with Zelda *Victory 4: (If Link is defeaed): "Link mai boi, you fail!" *Lose: "Uhmmmmm" Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a King! Where is his kingdom anyway? Otacon: How did you know he was a king? ...Yeah... he's the king of Hyrule. Snake: '''Hyrule has a king? I did not know that... '''Otacon: You did not know The King since he was a character who appeared in two shitty CD-I games. I wouldn't be playing those games if I were you, Snake... Snake: '''Why is he throwing dinner around like it was nothing?! What a waste of food... '''Otacon: The King is a dinner fanatic. As you can tell, he's got dinner to spare. And he can shoot over 9000 dinners with his epic gun: The Dinner Blaster. Snake: Tasty... Otacon: '''Oh, and don't get beaten by the King, or you will be scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule... '''Snake: I wonder what's for dinner... Role In The Subspace Emissary He is confronted by IM Meen, who teleports into his castle. Seeing an army of Primids approach the castle, the winner revives the loser to aid him in defeating the primids. They then travel across the Hyrulean landscape to chase down the Halberd, which had released the Primids. Meanwhile, a Subspace Bomb was left in Hyrule, and most of it is sucked into the Subspace void as a result. Determined to exact vengeance, he and I.M. Meen defeat "the gluttonous demon of the cavern"Glutko and travel through the Lost Woods. He finally finds Link (MAH BOI!!!), but is trophitized by Robotnik. However, he is defeated by Meen, and the resulting explosion sends him very close, incidentally to Leonidas, who revives him. Thanks to his help, Leonidas survives an ambush that was set for him by Robotnik and Xerxes. From there, the two kings adventure onward, sharing a common goal. Category:Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl